tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Gotham: The Balloonman
"The Balloonman" is the third episode of season one of the crime drama series Gotham and the third episode of the series overall. It was directed by Dermott Downs with a script written by John Stephens. It first aired on the FOX Network on Monday, October 6th, 2014 at 8:00 pm. Synopsis In this episode, a criminal targets Gotham's corrupt "untouchables" and begins systematically murdering them by tying them to weather balloons that lift them high into the air and then drop them to their deaths. One of the intended victims is a brutal GCPD detective named Lieutenant Bill Cranston. As Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock investigate the "Balloonman" murders, Oswald Cobblepot returns to Gotham. Meanwhile, Sal Maroni - a rival of crime boss Carmine Falcone, plots to destabilize Falcone's operations. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is production code number 4X6653. TV Rage.com; Gotham, "The Balloonman"; Episode Info. * This episode aired in Canada on CTV on October 6th, 2014. TV.com; Gotham, "The Balloonman"; International airdates. * This episode aired on Channel 5 in the United Kingdom on October 27th, 2014. * This episode aired in Australia on October 19th, 2014 on the Nine Network. * This episode is included on disc one of the Gotham: The Complete First Season Blu-ray collection. The collection was released by Warner Home Video on September 8th, 2015. * This is the first episode of Gotham directed by Dermott Downs. * This is the first episode of Gotham written by John Stephens. Stephens is also an executive producer on the series. * Actor Merritt Matthew Chase is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * Actress Christine Pardo is uncredited for her participation in this episode. * Actor Stuart Schnitzer is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * This is the first appearance of David Zayas as Sal Maroni, who is presented as a rival to Carmine Falcone. Allusions * Although there is in fact a character called the Balloon Man in DC Comics, he is not a foe of Batman. Rather he is a one-time villain of the Metal Men. * Sal Maroni is a character taken from the Batman family of comic book titles published by DC Comics. He first appeared in Detective Comics #66 in August, 1942 and is classically portrayed as the man responsible for causing the acid burns on D.A. Harvey Dent's face, which ultimately to him becoming the villain known as Two-Face. Bloopers * Quotes * Jim Gordon: No body? We calling this a murder? * Harvey Bullock: Call it a public service. Danzer was a bum. He got what he deserved. I'm gonna go get a Danish. That's what I deserve. .... * Bill Cranston: Yeah, Bullock tells me you're a real Boy Scout. Don't think we should be roughing up the skels? * Jim Gordon: Well, they do have their rights. * Bill Cranston: I'm gonna have to remember that. Maybe I'll get that tattooed on my ass. See also External Links * * * * * * * "The Balloonman" at the Batman Wiki * "The Balloonman" at the Gotham Wiki References ---- Category:2014/Episodes